


Set in Stone

by strawberryjunhee



Series: the routine of love [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjunhee/pseuds/strawberryjunhee
Summary: Sequel to "Waiting All Night"





	Set in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost all dialogue by the way.

10:08 A.M

Sehyoon mentally cursed. He was supposed to be up an hour ago! Did Junhee let him sleep in? It was a nice thought. A really nice thought actually. 2 seconds of being mad at Junhee, a new record. Sehyoon turned over, expecting to be greeted with the face of his sleeping boyfriend. No such luck. Sehyoon frowned, arm reaching out to the vacant space beside him.

Cold.

No light under the bathroom door either. "Junhee-ah?" No reply. 

Sehyoon sat up. Where could he be? Maybe Jun had nightmares and fell asleep on the couch. It wouldn't be the first time that happened. Junhee was supposed to wake him up though. That's how it was supposed to be. Why did Jun head out? Sehyoon wouldn't have minded if Junhee woke him up. He never did.

The lunch meeting with his boss was in 2 hours. He needed to get ready so he wouldn't be late. However, he  _wanted_ to find Junhee first. His boss would understand. Sehyoon checked the entire apartment. Even weird places like sink cabinets and drawers. You never know. No sign of Junhee though.

Sehyoon was about to recheck the kitchen when he noticed that the front door was unlocked. Did Junhee go out this morning? Maybe he could call him...nope. Junhee's phone was on the table. That was weird. Junhee brings his phone everywhere. Sehyoon has to deal with a lot of pictures. It's cute really. It was pouring last night, Junhee wouldn't have gone out. He hates getting wet.

Sehyoon bit his lip. Where was he? Did something happen? If he really thought about it, he couldn't feel Junhee at all last night. Sehyoon should call someone. Something could have happened. The thought of Junhee being hurt made him sick to his stomach.

Maybe he should call the co-

"Junhee! Where were you?" Sehyoon exclaimed, taking in Junhee's disheveled state. "You're soaking wet! Did you go out last night?" 

Junhee's eyes' were red. "You actually care?"

What the hell did that mean? Of course, Sehyoon cared. "Why wouldn't I? You're my boyfriend" Junhee's gaze was on the floor. "I don't like seeing you upset Juni." 

"Don't you have a meeting in a bit? You should probably get ready for that" Junhee replied coldly. Sehyoon flinched at the tone.

"I can always cancel it" Sehyoon said. "I want to be with you if you're upset."

"Only if I'm upset though right?" Junhee pressed on, mouth in a tight line. Junhee was never like this. What got into him? 

"Jun-" 

"You didn't offer to cancel them last night!" Junhee shouted. "Listen, just forget about it." Junhee shoved his way past Sehyoon. "Have fun in America hyung." Sehyoon's brain was racing. He reached to grab Junhee's hand without thinking about it.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong" Sehyoon stated calmly. "Me going to America isn't even guaranteed at this point. If I do, I'm going to call you every day. Everyone thinks you're the clingy one in the relationship but I have my moments too."

"And when I come back, we're going to spend all day together. I pr-"

"Don't talk to me like that" Junhee muttered. 

"Like what?" 

"Like you're going to come back!" Junhee snapped. "L-Like the second you go to America you aren't going to f-find Byeongkwan and leave me!"

That's what this was about. Sehyoon felt a bit of guilt start to form in his stomach. Junhee was  _scared_. Scared that Sehyoon would dump him. The elder didn't even think about leaving Junhee. Did he still have feelings from Byeongkwan? Yes, but that's why he wanted to confront Byeongkwan. To clear things up. Junhee had no competition regardless. 

Sehyoon, ignoring the soaking wet clothes, hugged Junhee tightly. He felt the younger shake under him. He was going to do a lot to make up for this. A lot of strawberry yogurts. "I'm not going to leave ever, okay? Your shitty jokes are the highlight of my day. I can't go on without them." 

There was no estimation of how long they both stood there. Sehyoon knew for a fact that he was going to be late but that wasn't a concern right now.

Junhee pulled away first, not crying as hard but giving the occasional sniffle. "You have to be freezing, let's get you into something warm." 

Junhee smiled. Sehyoon wasn't sure what he would do if Junhee stopped smiling. "That sounds nice."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to upload the prequel first but decided against it. Being totally honest, this isn't my best work. I finished it last night at 11 P.M and fell asleep before I could upload it.


End file.
